Once lost and now found
by amyjones199102
Summary: Five years ago Sherlock lost someone, thinking she was murdered. Now suddenly there's a hostage being held in London. Could it be she wasn't murdered? And what will happen now that she's returned? Who took her in the first place? Sherlock/OC


**Once lost and now found**

**Hi everyone this is my first shot at doing a Sherlock Fic and it's pretty scary. If no one likes this first chapter I might not continue, so it depends on the readers. **

**I don't own Sherlock. I only own Maria, who I imagine to look like Gemma Ward.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. **

**Chapter 1:**

Mycroft sat at the back in the small empty cafe beside his brother's home, 221b Baker street. He was waiting for Doctor John Watson a man who's blood rushed in the face of action and danger, this attraction to a non mundane life had made him grow attached to Mycroft's younger brother Sherlock.

The bell on the door rang, signaling that there was a new customer. Mycroft knew however that is could only have been Doctor Watson seeing as his people were surrounding the building.

"What's this about Mycroft?" the Doctor asked, the man was in his late thirties, with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. The doctor was slightly short at only 5 foot 6 but was keeping fit running after his brother all the time. Mycroft examined him and noticed that he was wearing a new shirt and a pair of jeans that had been worn obviously the day before, he had shaved that morning and was wearing his best cologne and shoes, most likely the doctor had a date that night.

"I would cancel your date tonight." Mycroft told him, taken back from the older Holmes brother deduction he shook his head, "I can't if I want to see her again. I canceled two of our last dates and couldn't make a few others."

Mycroft mentioned for the army doctor to sit down in front of him, John sat without hesitating and watched Mycroft.

"Tomorrow is a difficult day for my brother and I fear of him relapsing." the older man admitted. The doctor was now curious, he knew that these past weeks Sherlock had been acting stranger than usual and had wondered if there was a reason behind it.

"Why?" John demanded. Mycroft looked hesitant for a moment before handing the other man a file.

John opened it and the first thing he saw was a photo of a young beautiful woman, who looked more like a doll than a real woman with long light blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. He turned to the next photo and was stunned to see the same young woman wearing a long dark purple gown with her hair in an up do with Sherlock holding her around the waist in a black suit with a matching purple, his favorite shirt that he still wore but what shocked him the most was that Sherlock was smiling brightly at the young woman who was looking at him in admiration. The next photo was of the two walking down a street in London, holing hands. Sherlock was wearing his usual getup while she was wearing a light blue dress with a pink coat over it. John skimmed through all the photos and in each photo the two seemed happy and loving towards each other.

"Who is she?" John asked, looking up from the files and to Mycroft who had a sad look in his eyes, "Her name was Maria and she was the only person Sherlock has ever loved. She was 18 and a student at the university of London. She met Sherlock when he caught a murderer in her English class and then another one at a photo shoot she was modeling in. She had only just turned 18 and Sherlock was 27 at the time."

"She's dead isn't she?" John asked, already knowing the answer. Mycroft nodded, "She was murdered nearly 8 months after they had met . All that was left was 5 liters of blood that were left in jugs for us to find."

"So her body never found?"

"No, it was to tease him. For him to never find her." Mycroft admitted before continuing on with the reason he wanted to see the doctor. "Tomorrow is the 5th anniversary of her death."

"Five years ago, but that was when Sherlock had his addiction problem." John interrupted.

"He took her death very badly. I need you to stay with him, I'm afraid for him."

John nodded, "yeah I'll cancel my date."

That evening John sat as his seat as he watched Sherlock pluck at the strings of his violin as he stared out the window. John was pretty sure that his friend didn't even know he was there and at midnight Sherlock lowered his head, John wasn't sure if it was imagination seeing as he was tired but he could of sworn a lone tear fell from the younger man's eye.

The next morning John went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, he noticed that Sherlock was already showered and dressed, he was wearing the purple dress.

"Mycroft spoke to you didn't he? You canceled your date and have been looking at me in pity since you came back yesterday."

"Yeah Mycroft told me but only because he's worried about you." Sherlock scoffed and picked up his violin.

"It's fine to be sad you know." John told him, sitting down on his seat in front of the other man. Sherlock gave him a hard glare, "I'm not sad, I'm angry that the person who killed her is still out there and breathing." he seethed. The two were interrupted by Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade.

"Not today." Sherlock said before he could even get a word out. The detective threw his camera phone at Sherlock who caught it and told him "We got a call saying there's a woman being held hostage in this flat but the only was to get her is if someone figures out the code. And if we try to break in or get the code wrong the place will explode. I need your help." John watched as Sherlock looked at the phone and got an angry look in his eyes. "This is directed towards me." he told Lestrade and stood, grabbing his coat.

"What do you mean?" Lestrade asked as he watched Sherlock put his scarf on while John put his coat on.

"The question, When was she taken from you? It's directed towards me and the answer is 5 years ago."

The three made it to the crime scene, it was a fancy and expensive looking flat block in the middle of London. When they made it to the top floor, Sherlock saw the black double doors with a question wrote in the same yellow spray paint from the blind banker case as John called it. When was she taken from you? And at the bottom a smiley face. He marched up to the security pad and saw there was a code of 14 letters. Sherlock typed in the code Today 5 years ago. Security disabled flashed on the small touch screen. Sherlock opened the door and walked in, followed closely by the Lestrade's team and John. He walked down a hallway and wast met by a see through glass window, the same that the police had in their questioning rooms. He froze as he saw what was inside. It was a bedroom. There was a large bookcase filled with books with a sofa beside it and then there was a dressing table and a large built in wardrobe and on the other side of the room was a large bed, where on it lay a woman who had her back to them. Sherlock couldn't take his eyes from the girl, he felt like he knew this woman, that he knew the form of her body and her long light blonde hair.

"Sherlock." John said pointing at the door. On it was a note _Not dead_.

**So what did you think? Please review.**


End file.
